Pyro Maniac
by JessaLin
Summary: Sam finds a 16yearold boy who fits the pattern, but he lives in Kansas.  While Dean is haunted by the memories of his past, Sam quickly gets attached to the boy and finds out they have more in common than their past.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in here. The only character that's mine is Henry. Sam and Dean, as much as I wish they were mine, are not. I am not getting paid to write these, as you may know, even though I wish I were.**

**I don't write in chapters, even though most people do. I do my stories in whole, and they are short and normally to the point. This story takes place pre-yellow-eyed demon killing, if that makes any sense to you. All I mean is that the yellow-eyed demon has not yet been killed as of this story. Henry is a character I made up myself, and he will take place in more of my stories, so make sure this one is read first! I hope you enjoy it, and please, please, please leave reviews. Critical or not, leave something!**

**Pyro Maniac**

"Dad! Your home, I missed you!" Dean screamed, running over to his father and hugging him. He was only 14 years old.

"I missed you too, Dean. Sorry, I didn't think this case was going to take that long." He replied.

"It's okay."

"How's Sam?' Asked John.

"He's okay. He missed you, too." Dean replied.

"Daddy!" Sam screamed, running into john's arms.

"Oh, Sammy. Have you been a good boy? Have you listened to your big brother?" Asked John.

"Yes, sir." The 9-year-old replied, gleaming.

"I'll never leave for that long ever again." Said their father, hugging Dean and Sam tightly around their necks. "Never."

Alalalalala 

"Dean!" Sam screamed, bringing Dean back from his world of memories. "Dean! Watch the road!" Sam yelled. Dean blinked and shook his head. He looked up and noticed the traffic light had turned green. Dean floored the car as cars passed him giving him angered looks, among other rude hand gestures.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Ya, why?" Dean asked, trying to act like had no idea what Sam was talking about.

"Why? Dude, you totally zoned out."

"Did not, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"About what the Hell we're doing in Kansas." Dean replied, relieving the tension.

"I already told you, Dean. I've been tracking every place we've seen or heard about the yellow-eyed demon, and there's a pattern. And it leads to Kansas." Sam explained.

"Dude, this whole thing started in Kansas! What the Hell kind of pattern is that? Mom died in Kansas, and this is where our live started."

"Dean, I know this is hard for you. Coming back home brings a lot of bad memories, but it can't be any worse than the last time we were in Kansas. We actually had to go back to our old house then." Sam said.

"Ya, whatever. Just tell me what you got." Dean demanded. Sam sighed at Dean's 'don't care' attitude.

"Well, there's this one kid named Henry Chester who fits the pattern. Mom died in a house fire when he was six months old. Only problem is, he's not my age, he's only 16." Sam replied.

"That's it? Fantastic."

Alalalalala 

Sam sat at a table in their hotel room. Sam was getting used to having a new 'home' every two days. In fact, he expected it. He clicked his pen every few seconds while he daydreamed and pondered.

"Dude, cut it out." Dean said, frustrated.

"Why? Does making fake I.D. cards take a lot of concentration?" Sam asked. Dean glared at him.

"You try it. It's not as easy as it looks. I can't help that. I'm amazing." Dean smiled, as he held up his works of art.

"So, what's my name this time? Please tell me I'm not an authorized bikini inspector again." Sam said, taking his card.

"Hey, you want to make up your own name. Be may guest, Sparky." Dean replied. "So, how'd you find this kid anyway?"

"I just checked the database for kids who's mom died in a house fire, and when." Sam replied.

"Well, Mr. College Boy, you have your specialties, I have mine." Dean said, smiling, as he showed off his new I.D. badge. It read _State Police, Trooper Don Carl._

Alalalalala 

"Do you think this Henry kid has seen our yellow-eyed friend?" Dean asked. They were standing outside the Chester household.

"It's possible. I mean, why else would the yellow-eyed demon be here again? He does tend to come back to people like us. Psychics, I mean." Sam replied.

"Well, I hope you're right, it's about time we got a lead." The door in front of them opened and a man in his late 30's appeared. He had streaks of gray in his hair and circles under his eyes, making him appear much older. _Raising a teenager that never had a mother can do that to you Sam thought to himself, remembering his own father's appearance._ "Hello, how can I help you?" The man asked.

"Mr. Chester? We're with the State Police. We need to ask your son a few questions." Dean replied, showing him his fake I.D.

"Henry? Why, has he done something wrong?" The man asked, concerned.

"No, sir. We are just investigating a murder and we have to ask friends of the victim a few simple questions." Sam said.

"Oh, okay, but my son hasn't said anything about a murder. And he certainly has nothing to do with one." The man said. Sam, sensing defense in the man's voice, changed his tone.

"He probably hasn't heard about it yet. It happened yesterday."

"Alright, come in." The man said, ushering them into the house. "Henry! Someone is here to talk to you!"

"Sir, we don't mean to be rude, but it's standard procedure to do this with not outside forces." Sam said kindly. The man nodded, unsure, and walked out of the room. A young boy, age 16, bounded down the stairs.

"Ya?" Henry asked as he looked at Dean and Sam. Dean could tell by the look on his face that getting honest answers out of him wouldn't be easy. He had a look in his eyes Dean knew all too well. The look he had in his eyes at that age, and probably still did. A look of an untrusting teen that has been hardened by what he has seen at such a young delicate age.

"Hi, Henry. I'm Sam; this is my brother, Dean. We need to ask you a few questions." Sam said.

"About what?" Henry asked, sitting down on the nearby couch.

"We just need to know if anything weird has been going down lately. Ya, know. Weird sounds, feelings. If you've seen anything weird." Dean said openly. Henry looked at Dean with arched eyebrows. His dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes suggested he looked a lot like his mother. He was an attractive teenager with fair skin and soft features.

"I don't know what you mean." He said, uncomfortably. Sam looked at Dean, hopelessly.

"Henry, just tell us if you've seen anything… Out of the ordinary." Sam said gently.

"No, I haven't." Henry said quickly as his eyes dropped to the floor. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam shook his head.

"Okay, Henry. If you remember anything, just call us okay? Here's my number." Sam said, giving Henry a piece of paper with his cell on it. Henry nodded, then asked quietly,

"Who are you?"

"Friends, just friends." Sam replied. Sam and Dean got up and left with absolutely nothing to go on.

Alalalalala 

"Dean, we couldn't force it out of him, okay? He's just a kid. If he did see the yellow-eyed demon, he'll tell us when he's ready?" Sam said.

"Ya, well it doesn't look like we have time to wait. Look at this." Dean said as he held out the newspaper. It read: House fire kills mother and child, six months old…

"Oh, my God." Sam said, sitting down. "He's doing it, again."

"Ya, but why? If the kid died too, it doesn't fit the pattern. Not to mention it's about 23 years too late." Dean asked.

"Maybe it's to remind us why we're here. To draw us in somehow." Sam replied.

"So, he just killed two people just to let us know he knows we're here? This is one cynical bastard we're after, Sammy. And he wants us."

Alalalalala

Sam flipped through the pages of their father's journal for the third time… _Nothing._

"I can't believe it. According to dad, the only plausible way to kill this thing is with the colt." Sam said.

"I don't know why that surprises you. We already know that the only way to kill the thing is with the colt. There's only one small problem with that, Sammy. Dad gave the colt to the demon that we need the colt to kill!" Dean exploded. "But that's okay. With some Godly miracle, I'm sure we'll find the colt, save the one bullet that's left, and somehow get lucky enough to shoot him dead with it." Dean said sarcastically as he loaded his handgun with aggravation.

"Dude, what is your problem?" Sam asked, looking at Dean. Dean wiped off his gun slowly, as if pondering the question then looked at Sam.

"I don't know, man. It just seems more and more impossible with each day ya know?" Sam looked at Dean, sympathetically.

"Dean, just because it seems impossible, doesn't mean it is. We're gonna find him. And when we do, we're gonna kill him. It might not be today, or tomorrow, or even a year from now. But it will happen, I promise." Sam said looking at his older brother. Dean didn't respond, just kept wiping off his gun slowly. Sam sighed silently, then decided that he needed to convince his bother that everything would be okay, just like Dean always told him.

"Come on, what happened to the guy who used to tell me every day I felt like giving up not to. Where's the guy who always promised me everything would be okay. You can't give up on me when I haven't given up on you." Sam hated seeing him like this. When Dean felt like giving up so did he. But he knew that he had to be strong when Dean couldn't be. One of them always had to stay strong. After a moment, Dean looked at Sam.

"Let's go find this bastard."

Alalalalala

Dean finished drawing the summoning circle with the chalk on the floor of an abandoned warehouse. Sam finished lighting the candles and stood up, blowing out the match.

"Alright, ya ready?" Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded, unsure. "Sammy, I'm not gonna do this until we're both ready."

"I'm ready. I just don't know if this is a good idea. We have virtually nothing to stop him if this gets ugly." Sam said.

"It's not gonna get ugly." Dean said surely. He felt horrible for not being a big brother when he needed to, so he was going to make it right now. We summon him, tell him to stop killing people, and high-tale it outta here." Sam looked at the floor and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"Ya, I'm ready."

Dean started the spell their father had read off just months before. The day he gave his life for Dean, along with the only weapon they had against him. When Dean finished the spell, there was a moment of complete silence. Dean was afraid the beating of his own heart could be heard. Suddenly, in the blink of an eye and without warning, the demon stood in front of them inside the circle, smiling. He possessed the same body that he had possessed months ago when he had killed their father. The man inside was inevitably gone, now. Even if Dean and Sam could, by some godly miracle, get the demon out of him, it would be far too late to help him. His eyes were still the same golden yellow, a color that now symbolized pure evil for the Winchester boys.

"Hello, boys." He said, grinning. Dean glared at him with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Why are you killing people again?" Dean asked.

"What, no small talk? It's been a long time." The demon said, never missing a beat of his grotesque inward smile.

"It was to draw us in, wasn't it? To make us find you?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer to the rhetorical question.

"No. I didn't start those fires. That was someone else, someone that will work for me someday. Just like you will someday, Sam." The demon replied as he looked deep into Sam's eyes. Sam refused to pull his eyes away as he continued the interrogation, but first he just had to know.

"What plans do you have for me and the other physics? What do you want with us?" Sam asked. The demon gave a crooked smile.

"You'll find out, all in good time." He replied. While Sam asked the questions Dean knew he had been dying to know since their father's death, he did his best to control his anger, but it got the best of him. Not only because of all the pain this bastard had caused their family, but more so how much pain it had caused Sam.

"Enough of this crap!" Dean finally exploded, ending his long silence. "Who started the fires, and why?"

"Dean, that hurts. Do you really think I have anything to do with it? Okay, I admit it, I do, but sorry Dean that's a secret." The demon replied. He slowly removed his eyes from Sam and locked eyes with Dean.

"But we all know why you really summoned me, Dean. It's because you want revenge for what I did to your mommy… And let's not forget daddy Winchester." The demon said, laughing out loud. Dean clenched his fist and tightened his jaw. Sam studied Dean's hard expression and knew that one more comment would send him flying forward with fists of fury.

"Oh, and how could I forget poor, innocent, Jessica." The demon added. As if reacting to Sam's fury and hurt, Dean lunged forward.

"You son of a-" Dean started to say. Sam quickly grabbed Dean's arm before he had a chance to reach the demon's throat.

"Dean! No! It's not worth it!" Sam screamed, holding him back.

"I'm gonna kill you, you sick bastard!" Dean screamed, escaping his brother's grip. Dean rushed forward with irrationality and emotions taking over him.

"Dean, no!" Sam said, running after him. It was too late; Dean was on top of the demon, punching him in the face furiously.

"Go ahead, Dean, get out all your anger that you've held inside for all this time. I can feel you boiling over. Go ahead. But in the end you know who's going to win." The demon said after Dean had left him beaten and bloody. Dean looked down at him with pure fury as Sam pulled him up.

"Dean, you can't-" Sam started to say as he was thrown across the room by the demon, now standing. Dean was next, being hurled into a support beam.

"You know, I could kill you right here and now, but what fun would that be?" The demon asked, throwing Sam and Dean into the wall again.

Dean groaned in agony as a sharp pain ran up and down his side. As a black tunnel took over his vision, he heard the demon state,

"We'll meet again, all in good time. All in good time."

Alalalalala

Sam woke up first, his head pulsating with his own rapid heartbeat. His eyes darted around the vacant room and landed on Dean a few feet away; he was still out cold.

"Dean" Sam groaned, getting up. He walked over to Dean and knelt down by Dean's side. He shook Dean gently by the shoulders, trying to ease him out of unconsciousness. "Dean, wake up. He got away." Just then Sam's cell phone rang. Convinced with Dean's painful groan that he was okay, he answered.

"Hello?" Sam asked, sitting his back to the wall.

"Sam? It's Henry, I need your help!" Came Henry's frantic voice on the other end. He was in hysterics. Dean sat up, groaning and rubbing his bruised head.

"Okay, Henry, just calm down. Tell me what happened." Sam replied, trying his best to calm the hysteric teenager on the verge of tears.

"Please, just hurry. Before he comes back!" Henry cried, his voice quavering.

"Sammy, who is that?" Dean asked, looking at him with slight disorientation. He apparently didn't hear the earlier part of Sam's conversation. Sam waved a hand to quiet him.

"Okay, Henry, where are you?…" Sam listened to Henry's reply then said, "Okay, we'll be right there. Just don't move." Sam said.

"Dean, that was Henry. He's in trouble."

Alalalalala

Sam and Dean ran up to Henry's house just minutes after Henry had called Sam. Dean went nearly 70 all the way there, much to Sam's discomfort, but at least they had gotten there fast. Sam knocked on the door quickly… There was no answer. Sam looked at Dean and Dean nodded. Sam tried to turn the handle on the door and realized it was locked. Dean didn't hesitate at raising a foot and front kicking the door, breaking it down. One strong kick was all is took to break the hinges, and Sam and Dean were inside.

"Henry!" Sam yelled as he ran upstairs. "Dean, you check downstairs!" Sam yelled, taking out his gun as he passed the threshold at the top of the stairs. Sam searched several rooms with no trace of Henry. When he was about to give up he found Henry in the corner of his room, unmistakably terrified.

"Henry?" Sam asked, walking over and kneeling next to his shaking figure. He was in the fetal position, his head buried in this arms which rested upon his knees.

"Henry? Are you okay?" Sam asked placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Henry screamed, pulling away from him and backing further into the corner. Sam pulled away his hand quickly, shocked.

"Henry, what happened?" Sam asked. Henry looked at Sam with tear filled eyes. Tears that threatened to fall but wouldn't.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm just…" Henry stopped, not wanting to admit his fear. Sam knew this unwillingness to admit fear, pain, or any emotion at all for that matter, all to well. It was Dean.

"Why? Did you see something?" Sam asked, concerned.

"There's something I didn't tell you earlier." Henry said quietly, avoiding Sam's attempt for eye contact.

"What?" Sam asked with a non-judgmental tone.

"There's a yellow-eyed monster that talks to me in my dreams. But, lately, he's been talking to me when I'm awake. He comes to me, usually at night, and tells me to do things… Horrible, horrible things." Henry replied, shaking.

"Like what? You didn't listen to him did you?" Sam asked. Henry started to cry; small tears dripped down his cheeks helplessly.

"I didn't mean it, I just went over to their house to talk… And I-I got angry because they wouldn't listen to me. I didn't mean it, I just got angry and a fire started. I didn't mean to… I can't control it I-" Henry sobbed, rocking back and forth.

"Who, Henry, who did the demon want you to talk to?" Sam asked.

"The Roans, the ones with the six month old baby. And he didn't' want me to talk, he wanted me to kill them."

Alalalalala

"Okay, let's get this straight." Dean said, pacing in front of Sam. Henry was in the living room. "This kid has the ability to start fires with his mind. And he's the one that killed the mother and the baby." Sam nodded, rubbing his head.

"But he didn't mean to, it was an accident. He was trying to warn them, but they wouldn't listen." Sam defended, rubbing his head harder.

"Dude! Murder isn't an accident! He's working with the yellow-eyed demon, and that makes him our enemy. We have to stop him!" Dean said harshly. "Dean, we're not going to hurt this kid! He's a victim, not a murderer. We have to help him!" Sam yelled back, wincing as he forgot his sensitive head. He groaned, suddenly, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked, his anger suddenly leaving him and being replaced with protectiveness.

"No, my head." Sam groaned, toppling off the off the chair onto the floor.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, sitting hum up. Dean knew it was a premonition from the moment Sam held his head, and there was nothing he could do. He just wished they weren't so painful. He hated not being able to help his little brother when he was supposed to protect him from everything. Sam tried to focus on the blurred figures he saw in front of him, but his head felt like it would explode…

_Henry stood in front of the yellow-eyed demon, unable to move. "You will do as I say, Henry; you will kill the Winchester brothers and get them out of my way once and for all. Understood?" Asked the demon. _

"_Please, I don't want to hurt anyone else. Please, don't make me." Begged Henry. _

"_Do you want me to kill you and your father like I killed your mother?" Henry shook his head quickly. "I didn't think so. If you hesitate, I will just control you. And we both know you don't like that." _

Sam's vision slowly returned and he looked into the eyes of his concerned, almost scared older brother.

"Sammy? You back? Are you okay? What'd you see?" Dean bombarded Sam with questions, looking at him with concerned, almost sympathetic eyes. The questions didn't help Sam's pounding headache, so he said the only thing he could say.

"I-we-Henry, he's in danger."

Alalalalala

Sam sat at the foot of his bed, hunched over, elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

"So, what do we do? We can't kill the kid or the demon." Dean stated as he paced the room.

"I guess just not let Henry out of our sight until this passes over." Sam replied. Every word he said made his head throb almost mockingly.

"Dude, this isn't going to pass over. The demon is going to use the kid as a reason to keep us here." Dean said in a harsh tone, almost automatically regretting it. Sam's eyes fell to the floor.

"Aw, Sam, come on man. I know you like the kid, and you have this _psychic _bond with him, but-"

"Dude! _The kid_ has a name and it's Henry, and I know it's not just gonna pass over, but what do you suggest we do? He's an innocent victim!" Sam defended. The yelling made Sam wince, and he massaged his head, groaning. Dean sighed.

"Okay, let's just not talk about it right now." Dean said, realizing the pain Sam was in, decided not to make him talk anymore than he needed to. Suddenly a cry for help was heard from the other room.

"Help!" Sam jolted to his feet and ran into the living room. Henry was gone with, oddly, not a trace. The only sign that a teenage boy had once resided there was an empty can of pop that lay spilt on the tan carpentry.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, wincing as he forgot about the pounding headache he had. "He's got Henry! This is my premonition, we can't let it come true."

"Alright, just calm down; so in your vision, where were they?" Asked Dean. Sam bit his bottom lip, realizing he had seen no address.

"Great." Said Dean sarcastically as he ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "So, Henry's going to come back either way, possessed or not. We just have to be ready." Dean explained.

"But how? Henry isn't a demon and we don't have anything to fight firepower." Sam said, worried about how Dean would respond.

"Then we go back to our original idea. That he has no idea how to control his power, so the demon will possess him, giving us our chance." Dean said, raising an eyebrow and waiting for Sam's disapproval.

"Dean, he'll die. If we exorcise him, he'll die." Sam said, giving Dean the puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, come on, Sammy! Don't give me that look! You know this comes with the job." Dean said as sternly as he could given the circumstances of Sam's hurt expression. Sam didn't reply, just continued to stare at Dean with hurt and worried eyes.

"Alright, new plan." Dean gave in. "We do a little spell to get the demon out of Henry. Not a full-blown exorcism, just a simple spell that dad made up. Like that one that we used to call forth a vengeful full spirit. I guess you have a point about not risking the kid's life. We need the Colt to kill the demon anyway. So, let's play the waiting game, shall we?"

Alalalalala

Henry walked up to Sam and Dean's doorway, shaking. He couldn't establish whether it was the cold or his own fear that made him shake, but it was coming from an inside force. _I don't have a choice; I have to._ Henry clenched his teeth and knocked on the door three times. Dean answered, his hazel eyes peering through a crack in the door with caution.

"Henry? Is that you?" Dean asked, observing Henry's eyes for any change in clarity or appearance. Henry nodded, not wanting or being able to lie straight to his face. Dean could tell by now when someone was possessed, and Henry wasn't. Dean opened the door fully, letting Henry in. Sam looked at Henry, then at Dean.

"Henry, I'm going to be blunt okay? We know the yellow-eyed demon wants you to kill us, but you can't. You need to fight him." Sam said.

"You don't understand, if I don't-"

"We know" Dean said, interrupting him. "That's why we're going to make sure you can't." Dean grabbed Henry by the arm and shoving him into a nearby chair, almost effortlessly due to the fact that it was unexpected by Henry. Sam quickly tied his legs and arms to the chair's arms and legs as Dean held him down by the shoulders.

"What the Hell! What are you doing?!" Henry yelled in shock.

"I'm sorry Henry, we can't trust you. If the demon possesses you, we'll need to do a spell to get it out." Dean said, opening their father's journal.

"But-" Henry started to object but, as if willed to happen, the yellow-eyed demon appeared as black ash in the air, entering Henry's body through his mouth and eyes.

"Dean! Now!" Sam yelled the second the black substance finished subsiding into Henry's body. Dean started a spell as a fire exploded in front of him. Dean stumbled backwards, dropping the journal. Sam dove and grabbed it as a ring of fire encircled him.

"Sammy, can we move things along please!" Dean screamed over the hushed whispers that had started to rise from the fire in front of him. The fire had risen towards the ceiling to a dangerous height, and formed into the figure of a large man. Sam flipped frantically through the pages, trying to find the spell…

"Dean! What page is it on?" Sam yelled to his older brother. Dean backed into a table as he moved away from his pursuer, losing his balance and toppling backwards to the floor.

"I didn't know I needed to memorize the page genius!" Dean yelled, releasing anger and the pain that shot up his leg in the scream.

"Got it!" Sam yelled in reply. Dean rolled to his right, just missing the hand of fire that reached toward him. Dean would've grabbed his gun that was just feet away, but he knew from experience that it wouldn't do any good. Besides, taking his eyes from the 'fire figure' would leave him vulnerable, and it probably wouldn't turn out in his or Sam's favor. The demon reached forward once again as Dean backed up into the corner, trapped.

"Sam!" Dean screamed. He was now covering his face to protect it from the heat that now burnt his cheeks with fiery needles. Sam finished the last word of the spell strongly and the demon exited Henry's body. The 'fire being' in front of Dean subsided into the wooden floor boards, leaving a black imprint as a crude reminder of it's power. The ring of fire surrounding Sam died down and disappeared into the floor as well. After a moment of silence, Sam stood up.

"Dean, you alright?" Sam asked.

"Ya, I'm fine, you?" Dean asked, standing up and brushing off his shirt.

"Ya, but I don't know about him." Sam said, walking over to the unconscious teenager that had his chin resting upon his chest.

"Henry? Henry, wake up." Sam prodded as he checked for a pulse. When he found one, he started untying his arms and legs carefully. Henry groaned and opened his eyes. Sam grabbed his wrists and turned his hands over. His palms were badly burnt.

"Sam? What happened?" Henry groaned. Sam forced a smile and replied,

"The demon's gone, for now. Come on, let's get you home."

Alalalalala

Sam and Dean decided to go against their best judgement, and walk Henry into his house.

"We're going to hang around town for a few days, just to make sure the demon doesn't bother you anymore." Dean explained, following Henry and Sam into Henry's home.

"Then what?" Asked Henry nervously.

"Then we have to split." Dean said bluntly. Henry frowned, realizing how attached he had become to the young hunters. Suddenly, Henry had a whole new respect for them and what they did, and he wanted to know what else was in the world. He wanted most of all to help people like Sam and Dean did, but he knew it was improbable. Besides, he was home now. He was finally safe.

"Dad! I'm home!" Henry yelled, projecting his voice throughout the whole house. Henry knew his father was here, his car was parked in the driveway. Henry walked into the kitchen, remembering the first place his father went to after he got home was the kitchen, usually to grab a coke from the fridge.

"Da-" Henry froze as he entered the kitchen. He stared at his father lying on the floor, his dull eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling and his wrists slit, blood everywhere. It looked like something out of a horror movie that he had seen before, only he was the one that had entered the gruesome scene, and his dad was the victim. Henry felt dizzy and his legs collapsed underneath him. Dean caught him, unexpectedly, from behind, easing him down.

"Henry, don't look" Sam said as he got in front of him and assisted Dean in getting him out of the kitchen. Sam eased him backwards and half-carried, half-pushed Henry's limp yet fighting body to the couch.

"No! Dad!" Henry yelled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Shhh" Sam comforted as he laid Henry down on the couch. Henry gave up in fighting Sam and rolled onto his stomach and sobbed uncontrollably into a nearby pillow. Sam laid a gentle hand on his back, but Dean almost automatically grabbed Sam's shoulder and pulled him up roughly. Dean did not know the exact cause of his ruffness was. Maybe it was his strong will to protect him, or maybe it was because he didn't want Sam to get attached to another victim; either way, Dean was determined to make sure Sam never got hurt again.

"Sam, we have to get out of here. The demon could be back any minute and we both know we can't beat it." Dean said.

"Dean, we can't just leave him-"

"Damn it Sam!" Dean interrupted harshly; "don't you understand we can't stop it, not yet. I'm trying to protect you, Sammy. He wants us, most of all you, dead!" Dean yelled, trying to get through to his younger, more naive brother.

Sam's dull broken eyes suddenly brightened to their normal hazel shade. Dean had to force back a smile as he looked at his little brother's priceless face. It reminded Dean of a time when they were kids, simpler times, when they could smile a little more. Dean now looked not into a 3-year-olds face that gleamed on Christmas time, but at a 23-year-old young man. It didn't matter, though. It was still the same Sammy, just with a different shell attached.

"Dean, I know how we can fix this." Sam said excitedly.

"What? What do you mean fix it?" Dean asked, pushing back old memories from their not so normal, but less complex, childhood.

"Well not exactly fix it, but try and make this right…" Sam waited for Dean's hard expression to change. When it didn't, he continued.

"We can take Henry with us. There's nothing stopping him now. His family's gone and he needs us to protect him, just like you're trying to protect me." Sam explained in a harsh whisper.

"Are you friggin' crazy; he's in more danger with us then he is with some random foster family." Dean said.

"No, Dean, he's not. I want to protect him, me, not some 'random foster family'."

"No, Sammy, no way are you talking me into this one."

Alalalalala

Henry threw his duffel bag into the trunk of the Metallica car and hopped into the back seat, smiling broadly. It had been 3 days since the death of Henry's father, and a funeral had already taken place. Sam convinced Dean to give Henry something he never had the chance to experience, closure. So, they had brought Henry to the funeral, posing as secret childcare service members and had sneaked Henry away from his few friends. Henry had no family left. His mom's side had lost contact with him a short time after her death and never bothered to follow up, and his dad had no other siblings. Henry was alone, but he somehow managed to stay optimistic and strong through it all.

Dean ran his tongue over his teeth as Sam got into the car. He was not at all amused that Sam had convinced him to bring a 16-year-old boy on a road trip from Hell, literally.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Dean said with anger in his voice. Sam smiled and laughed at Dean's all to familiar stone cold voice.

"Sam, this is so not funny. We just stepped it up to babysitters… Correction, I stepped it up to duo babysitter. Now I gotta watch your ass and his." Dean said as he nudged his head toward the direction of the excited teen in the back seat. Dean started the car and pulled out from the side of the road, heading down another road that could lead them virtually anywhere; Dean had no idea where.

"Don't worry, Dean, you won't even know he's here."

To Be Continued…

**Thanks for reading fellow fan fiction and Supernatural fans! Hoped you liked it, and remember that this is the first of many stories that contain the character of Henry. So, expect him in any story I post after this or at least until I decide to get rid of him anyway. Oh, and remember to SUBMIT REVIEWS!!! They are very important in many decisions I make, and are the reason I post stories. They can be comments, questions, suggestions, anything! PLEASE DON'T LET ME DOWN!!!**


End file.
